Benedetta Gaetani (Earth-50701)
| Relatives = Aldo Gaetani (father, deceased); Corazon Gaetani (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-50701 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 110 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Germany | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Berlin, Germany | Creators = Greg Pak; Renato Arlem | First = Marvel Nemesis: The Imperfects Vol 1 2 | Last = | Quotation = Each time that I disappear, I hope that when I come back, I will be with my mother. Until then, I fight for that chance. | Speaker = Wink | HistoryText = Benedetta grew up the daughter of young Italian magicians - Aldo & Corazon Gaetani (The Great Gaetani). They took the magic world by storm, but his act was much about Corazon's beauty as Aldo's deft touch. Benedetta suffered from the attentions of her mother, who was intensely disappointed with her shy, gawky daughter. When Corazon mysteriously disappeared, Benedetta had grown into a beautiful young woman, maybe more beautiful than her departed mother. As a recent widower, Aldo started to drink and gamble compulsively. He took his young daughter on tour throughout Italy as his new assistant. He became known as a superlative illusionist and started to tour the world because of his most famous trick - "The Disappearance." The trick made Benedetta, in plain view, disappear on stage and appear in a seat in the middle of the audience. Touted as the best illusionist that ever lived, Aldo stumped the experts. Some even said he was a mystic and his tricks were really miracles. Aldo started to believe that his tricks were real. Was Benedetta able to do this on her own? He owed a lot of money to the wrong people. Blinded by his own fame, Aldo shrugged off the threats when he couldn't pay. But one night, when the thugs again couldn't collect the money, they poured a chemical on his Benedetta's beautiful face, leaving her scarred. The thugs assassinated Aldo in his dressing room and then decided to finish off the only living witness - Benedetta. Benedetta performed her last act and vanished into thin air. Strange rumors circulated about Aldo's murder and his daughter's disappearance...Enough so Roekel and his scientists took notice. Roekel caught up with her in Spain, where Benedetta worked as a fortune teller. She needed someone to protect her, and Roekel promised her complete safety and the possibility of being reunited with her mother. She had a particle reactor fused inside her right thigh that allowed her to control every molecule in her body. Now, using the 5th dimension she can phase and teleport short distances. No one would ever catch her again. Each time she disappeared, she hoped she would be brought to her mother. Until then, she fights for that chance. The Wink was born. During the Imperfect invasion of New York, The Wink encountered and fought against Wolverine while she was trying to retrieve data from the supercomputer in the basement of Avengers Mansion. She was defeated and retreated without the data. Later on she would come across Elektra who was with Iron Man and the other survivors from the Alien invasion as they raided Van Roekel's headquarters to rescue and free the heroes who were taken as test subjects for Van Roekel's experiments. The Wink defeats Elektra at Roekels Headquarters. No other material has been developed for The Wink or the rest of the Imperfects since the release of Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. | Powers = Body Manipulation: Due to the particle reactor fused inside her right thigh, she can control every molecule in her body. She mainly uses this power to create tendrils to strike or bind opponents. Teleportation: By somehow being able to access the 5th dimension, she can phase and teleport short distances. | Abilities = She also seems to have control over the clothes or/and darkness around her. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Blades that blend with her long gloves, possibility connecting to her forearm, they extend at times looking as though she has control over the material. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = The_Wink | Links = }} Category:Teleporters Category:Intangibility Category:Cyborgs Category:Tentacles